


Smile

by tetsuhina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Derealization, Dream set in First Year, Other, Talking To Dead People, Visions in dreams, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuhina/pseuds/tetsuhina
Summary: I'll always cherish and love your smile, even after you're gone.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for death and derealization! please take care.

A quiet, groggy evening, Midori is already tired from the day. He had just gotten back from practice, slipping off his shoes at the doorway and trudging upstairs to his room to hole himself in for the rest of the night. He slides right into bed, staring up at the ceiling aimlessly. He doesn’t bother checking his phone one last time before he drifts off, his vision darkening as his tired eyes close without warning.

…

And he’s awake again… But it feels a bit strange. There’s a soft, glowing mist shrouding his surroundings, but he’s right in Yumenosaki, the light of the evening sun shining through the classroom. His head turns gently to see someone sitting beside him, on top of a desk, a ginger boy in the Yumenosaki uniform, minus the blazer. He’s wearing a red tie, Midori realizes that this is some sort of important memory in his dream… Couldn’t he just go to sleep?

“...And then, I accidentally broke the keyboard! Sakuma-senpai wasn’t mad though, so I was really relieved, but Yuuta-kun scolded me again and again, and he was like, ‘Ugh, Aniki! How are you supposed to pay for this?!’” The boy was continuing a story that Midori was supposed to be listening to, so he turned to focus more on him. His excited smile that reached his ears as he talked, the freckles that scattered his face messily, like toys in a child’s playroom.

“Are you listening, Midori-kun? You’re spacing out a lot, you know?” The boy leans forward, and Midori jolts up, his eyes widening as the other catches him. The ginger boy giggles at Midori’s reaction, holding his stomach as he leans back and laughs loudly.

“...Sorry, you can keep talking...Hinata-kun.” Midori says quietly, hoping that his memories don’t fail him, and that this is _actually_ the person he knew as Aoi Hinata. Hinata blinks up at him, and shakes his head.

“I want to know what you’re thinking about, silly! You must be thinking deeply, so~” Hinata sighed, gripping the sides of the desk he was sitting on, leaning back childishly, still grinning. “I like hearing you talk, too! You don’t do it much, so it’s a relief when you open up to me.” Hinata adds on, sitting back up to smile down at Midori. The other’s smile feels so genuine and kind to him, Midori turns his head to face forward to avoid the other’s gaze, it had always made him flush up.

“I’m not actually thinking about much.”

“That’s nonsense! You _always_ gotta be thinking, you’re smart, aren’t you?”

“...Okay, maybe I’m thinking about your smile.” Midori admitted quietly, turning to look up at Hinata. Somehow, the person he was in this dream was much more bold and romantic than how he really is in real life. At his words, Hinata’s pale face flushes up a bit, but he doesn’t shy away from him.

“Is it really that important to you, Midori-kun? I should smile a lot more around you, if you like it so much, right?” He asked, leaning in, and grinning at Midori from where he sat. Midori chuckled softly at his actions, and he reached up to ruffle Hinata’s hair gently, but…

As his hands supposedly touched Hinata’s head, all he could feel was the shining mist that surrounded the scene. He looked a bit shocked, pulling his hand away quickly. He looked up at Hinata, who bore a knowing, solemn look.

“...Midori-kun, you’re dreaming... Remember?” He said gently, his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m...not here, you can’t touch me. Nothing in this room is here, really. Everything is thin like the mist, and it can disappear as soon as you swat it away.” Hinata told him, and Midori felt his chair begin to give up underneath him, causing him to hit the ground. But, he was pleasantly surprised, there was no pain as he was thrown down from his chair. The mist swirled around his legs gently, and the room began to become devoured in white glow. He looked around in disbelief before looking back up at Hinata, who was still on the only standing desk.

“...I’m happy you never forgot about me, Midori-kun! It means a lot, you know? But I think our time’s up, okay? We can meet in another dream of yours, so, bye-bye~” Hinata waved happily. Midori shot up anxiously, reaching out to grab at Hinata, but his arms couldn’t wrap around him, only falling straight through him, distorting his figure the tiniest bit.

Midori had no choice but to watch in horror as Hinata slowly became devoured by the mist. The whole room became white and glowy, it was hard to see through the shine, and Midori figured there was no point in trying to make his way through absolutely nothing. The shine grew brighter, until his vision was plainly white.

Midori jolted upwards, his hands shooting forward to grip his blankets. It was sweaty, and he tossed those blankets aside, reaching for his nightstand to grab a drink. The sky was beginning to light up, the morning sun peeking out from behind the trees. He groaned, rubbing his eyes of sleep as he came back to his senses.

“...I was really dreaming.” He said silently, his shoulders falling in disappointment. His eyes gazed to the photo frame next to his water, his hands shakily reached out to grasp it, holding the wood of the frame firmly, his eyes moved across the picture. It was an old photo of class 1-A on their first day of school at Yumenosaki… And he couldn’t help but notice that same, hearty smile that Hinata wore, the same smile he’s always recognized.

**Author's Note:**

> for ESrareshipweek day 1: dreams!! i really love midohina and i hope this fic does them a bit of justice... sorry this one is so sad, i promise to write a happy one!!


End file.
